Main:Lv Jiaqi
Nanning, Guangxi, China |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2012-present |Row 4 title = Coach(es) |Row 4 info = Bao Xianqin, Xiong Jingbin, Zhang Xia |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Lv Jiaqi (Chinese: 吕嘉琦, pinyin: Lǚ Jiāqí, pronounced "Lyu Jya-chee", name sometimes written as "Lyu Jiaqi", born September 24 in Nanning, Guangxi) is an elite Chinese gymnast. She competes for the Zhejiang province in domestic competitions. Career 2012-2013 Lv competed at the 2012 Chinese Junior Nationals, winning team and balance beam gold, all-around silver, and uneven bars bronze. In 2013, she competed at the Chinese National Championships, placing fourth with her team and sixth on floor exercise. At the Chinese National Games that fall, she won team silver and placed fifth on beam and ninth in the all-around. 2014 She made her international debut at the WOGA Classic in Texas, USA, winning uneven bars silver and team bronze, and placing fourteenth in the all-around. At the Chinese Nationals in the spring, she won team gold and placed sixth in the all-around. She competed at the Chinese Individual Nationals in November, winning uneven bars and balance beam silver, all-around bronze, and placing fifth on floor. 2015 Lv competed at the Chinese National Championships in June, placing fourth with her team. She competed at the Chinese Junior Nationals later that month and won a gold medal with her team. 2016 Lv made her senior debut at the Anadia World Cup in June, winning bronze on uneven bars and balance beam. In October, she competed at the Szombathely World Cup in Hungary, winning silver on uneven bars and balance beam. Later that month, she won uneven bars gold at the Chinese Individual Nationals. 2017 Lv started off the season at the WOGA Classic in Texas, winning gold on uneven bars and placing sixth in the all-around, eighth on floor, twelfth on vault, and fourteenth on balance beam. In May, she placed fourth with her team at the Chinese National Championships. In September, she competed at the Chinese National Games, winning bronze on uneven bars and placing fifth with her team. In November, she won silver on bars at the Chinese Individual National Championships. She went on to win silver on bars at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany. 2018 Lv began her season at the Baku World Cup in March, winning gold on uneven bars and silver on balance beam. In May, she competed at the Chinese National Championships, winning gold on bars and bronze with her team. In September, she competed at the Chinese Individual National Championships, winning bronze on uneven bars. In November, she won bronze on bars and placed fourth on beam at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany. 2019 Lv competed at the Melbourne World Cup in February, winning silver on uneven bars behind compatriot Fan Yilin. At the Baku World Cup the following month, she took gold on bars. In May, she tore her ACL and took time off to recover.torn ACL She returned to competition in September, winning bronze on bars. Medal Count Floor Music 2012-2013 - "Por Una Cabeza" by Carlos Gardel 2014 - "Rumeli Hisari'nin Yapilisi" by Can Atilla References